


Love at First Heist

by ghoulishlygrey



Category: Black Cat (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulishlygrey/pseuds/ghoulishlygrey
Summary: Spider-Man and Black Cat have been chasing each other for years now. What happens when they find themselves in the same college, so close yet so far from each other?(Spidercat fanfic)
Relationships: Spider-Man and Black Cat
Kudos: 18





	Love at First Heist

Word count: 1k+

Warnings: nothing yet, maybe a bit of fluff at the end, swearing 

Felicia struggled as she tripped through the door. Kicking the suitcase into the room and setting down the worn cardboard box, she looked around. Half of the dorm was already decorated, her roommate had obviously moved in first. Felicia hadn't met her roommate yet. She glanced over to the already-claimed territory. Polaroids spotted the walls along with framed news paper clippings. On the roommates night stand was left over coffee mugs and sticky notes reminding them of various things. He or she seemed very... quirky?  
She sighed as she put her white platinum blonde hair into a messy ponytail. She pulled out her keys and ripped the box open, rummaged around, picking up a framed photo of an older man with similar platinum hair.   
She set the picture on her nightstand on her side of the room. 

—————————————————

The duality of the room was quite funny when she was done decorating it. Her roommate, who still has not come home yet, had a very Pinterest style of decorating. Their bed was pushed into the corner tightly draped in homemade quilts and fairy lights, the amount of Spider-man merch was insane. Felicia's roommate seemed to have an obsession with the web-slinging vigilante. Pictures of Felicia's formidable foe sat side by side in a opened scrap book on the corner of the mystery roommates bed. Spider-man mugs hung on the dish rack right next to the Spider-man Tupperware.   
Jesus  
Felicia thought. She picked up a Spider-man plush slumped against the worn pillow and tacky quilts.   
She squeezed the doll, almost giving her a heart attack, it came to life. The thing talked and talked but Felicia knew it wasn't actually Spider-Man talking. See, she had been up close and personal with him enough to know what he sounds like. Wasn't a terrible impression though. She stood there listening to the voice actor reciting quips and quotes for a minute, lost in space.   
Cute.  
She tossed the thing back onto her roommates bed and examined her side of the room. Wasn't much but it suited her.   
Her IKEA nightstand wasn't anything to marvel at but she had painted it black for a more chic look. Her blankets were fur, faux of course, but the effect was there. The black and white blankets matched her pillows, which were fitted with silk cases. She picked up the picture frame stood on the nightstand, looking at the man in the picture.   
Felicia's dad had been in prison since she was a junior in high school, which is also when she dawned his former alter-ego, the Black Cat. Three years... three long and thrilling years.

———————————————————

First few weeks weren't that bad. Felicia had finally met her roommate, a girl named Mary Jane Watson, or MJ as she would insist you called her. Felicia almost immediately asked about the Spider-man paraphernalia the day she met MJ. 

"Don't take this the wrong way-" Felicia started "-but what's with the spider... stuff?"   
MJ chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Call it a celebrity crush."   
And that was that. Felicia and MJ really didn't see each other much, Felicia was out at night, doing her "extra curricular activities" while MJ had classes and her Daily Bugle job. 

extra curricular activities...

That's what Fel had told MJ when she was asked about her absence. She told MJ it was an internship. Which was a stupid lie, but it was the first thing she could think of. To Felicia's surprise, MJ totally believed her, even saying that "she has another friend who has a Stark internship." 

—————————————————

Felicia cracked open her laptop, and checked out the new article on the Bugle, which MJ kept telling Fel to read because it was her 'first front page article.' 

"Holy shit!" Felicia couldn't help but say out loud.   
"Media dubs new found elemental gemstone, 'infinity stone.'" She read the title to herself.  
She scanned the article, MJ was a good writer, Felicia gave her that. 

Damn, this thing has got to be worth millions. 

A quick Google search told her the 'infinity stone' or whatever, was being held at Oscorp.   
Oh yeah, this'll be a easy smash and grab. Felicia had been in Oscorp countless times. Wether it was for a high school field-trip or her swiping the newest technology, she knew her way around. Now, she plays the waiting game, waiting for the cover of darkness to assist her in her rendezvous.

——————————————-

This was her favorite part of being Black Cat. The fall. Felicia couldn't help but smirk as she hurdled towards the streets below, the blur of traffic lights in her peripheral, the distorted sounds of Manhattan whooshing past her ears and getting tangled in her hair. Playing chicken with gravity, seeing how close she could get to the ground without meeting her maker. The fall must come to an end one way or the other, and so she ended her game by pulling out her grapple gun and grappling to a gargoyle.

Casing joints was the downside of being Black Cat. She sprawled on the stone statue, straining her eyes looking through those damn binoculars just to stare at the illuminated OSCORP sign and watch scientists walk in and out for smoke breaks. 

When the time finally came it wasn't hard to break in. You'd think they'd screw their vents a little tighter, considering all the crooks and vigilantes that payed Norman a visit almost every week, but she wasn't complaining. No, the hardest part was getting rid of her Spider problem. The second she crawled out of the lab Spider-Man was stuck to the wall waiting for her. 

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think that's yours." He immediately quipped when she emerged from the vents.   
She always got butterflies when she saw him, when he interspersed her heists, when he chased her. It was so... exciting.   
"Finders keepers." A smirk tugged at her lips.  
And the chase was on, she anchored herself by digging her claws into his back and perching herself onto his shoulders. Spider-Man cried out and grabbed her wrist, a unsuccessful attempt to keep her in place.   
Without skipping a beat, her free hand let go of his shoulder blade, and pushed down firmly on his wrist, giving her barley enough time to spring herself from his frame, and start running like hell. 

Zigzagging through the tight grid of buildings came naturally to her, it was easy. But it was also easy to Spider-Man. He was right on her tail, so close she could hear him slightly panting over the rushing air whooshing past her ears. He was too close for comfort, she thought, running up the side of some apartment building. 

"I would really appreciate if you stopped running, Cat!" He called out, panting. "I'll stop when you stop!" She called back, she was getting rather tired though. Her legs felt numb and her lungs were on fire. 

Reaching the top of the building Felicia collapsed behind the A/C system poking out from the ground. Spider-Man pulled himself onto the roof as well, looking around for her but she was no where to be seen. "You're hiding now?" He panted "there aren't many places to hide on a roof, just-" he coughed slightly, "damn you're fast."

Felicia couldn't help but chuckle a bit from her hiding place. She slowly got up, shoving her steal from the night into her boot and raising her hands. "Ok, ok don't hurt yourself, Spider." She padded over to him and sat back down, patting the roof next to her. "Sit with me." 

Spider-Man didn't think twice, he was exhausted from the evening of crime fighting so he happily took a seat next to Black Cat. 

"I've lived in New York all my life," Felicia dreamily sighed "but that view never gets old." 

He looked at the view of the city. It was nearly 2 in the morning but New York never sleeps. There were still police sirens, cars honking, people yelling, lights were still on. It was very pretty from up high, you didn't see the rats or the litter from up this high, you just saw the pretty lights of Manhattan. Felicia pulled her knees to her chest and turned her head to look at him.   
"Happy anniversary, Spider."   
"What?"  
"Three years ago, today."  
She smiled at him as he connected the dots.   
"Oh yeah!" An expression of remembrance spread across his mask. "You were trying to rob The Museum of Modern Art. It's when we first met." He said the last part with air-quotes.   
There was a beat of silence, neither of them talked. They just watched the cars below. The urgency of the situation seemed to melt away. 

"Happy anniversary, Cat."


End file.
